


That's What Friends Are For

by thorkified



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also Loki likes to watch, And Peter gets jealous, First Time Topping, Group Sex, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Multi, Porn, Pretty much everyone fuck/fucked everyone at least once here, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Thor fucks Peter's and Tony's brains out, With lots of filth, but a cute mess, it's a mess, past Tony Stark/Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Peter and Loki are friends who share a lot, that includes their secrets and apparently, after a talk about threesomes and other sexual experiences, their boyfriends too. What Peter doesn't expect is to learn something new from his friend, something that wrecks him in more than one way and, surprisingly, not only him.





	That's What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have any excuse. It's filthy, it's cute and it love it.

Peter and Loki have been friends for a while now and Peter enjoys it greatly. Who else can say they have befriended a god, especially this one, right? He does take pride in that and Loki likes the boy a lot, which really helps. They are very open with each other and talk about sex too, something that Peter doesn't really talk about with anyone else.

One day, they talk about threesomes. Peter is curious because Loki sounds very fond of those. He never thought about it before to be honest, he's still baffled by the fact that he shares a bed with Tony, why would he want another one?

“Isn't that… toxic for relationships?” he asks eventually, still confused about Loki's enthusiasm. “I mean… doesn't Thor get jealous and angry when someone else touches you?”

Loki laughs and shakes his head as if Peter just said the funniest thing he can imagine. “I didn't have all of them with Thor,” he winks and then shrugs. “I guess it depends who you're with. Some can handle it, some can't. Thor can. He's possessive though, so I can always feel it for a few days after we had fun like that.”

Peter doesn't have to ask what Loki is talking about. The walls aren't as thick as he wishes they would be sometimes and Loki knows that too.

“You should try it one day, I'm sure you'll love it.”

“I… I don't think I can do that,” Peter mumbles and looks at his hands. “Mr. Stark is…”

Loki raises a brow when Peter's voice trails off and looks at him. The boy blushes, which is nothing new, but he looks ashamed too, which certainly is.

“You never had anyone else, am I right?” Loki asks carefully and Peter nods.

“He was my first and… I never really wanted another.”

“You're so cute, really,” Loki laughs and pats the boys head. “No need to be ashamed of that. Hey, wanna know a secret?”

Peter looks up and nods. He likes secrets, especially Loki's.

“Thor was my first too,” Loki whispers and winks, which makes Peter giggle into his hand. “But don't tell him, you'll flatter his ego so much it might explode.”

Peter promises not to, but then he needs to asks something else. “What about that other thing?”

“You mean my first threesome?” Loki asks and Peter nods. “Thor and one of his friends.”

Peter frowns and tries to remember. He met Thor's friends some time ago, but he only remembers a woman and a very big man that looked like he could eat him. There were others but his mind won't provide him with their faces.

“You mean you had sex with Thor and…”

“Fandral.”

“That's his name? The big guy with the long red beard who raided Mr. Stark's fridge?”

Loki blinks for a moment as if he's trying to understand what Peter is saying and then bursts out into laughter.

“Norns, Peter!” he gasps, holding his stomach. “That's Volstagg! I wouldn't let him touch me if someone paid me for it!”

“Then who's Fandral?” Now Peter wants to know even more because he just can't remember.

“Tall, blond, kinda good looking at the right angle and lightning…” Loki shrugs with a smirk when realization settles in on Peter's face. “Thor still growls whenever I come near him, he thinks he was my first and he hates it.”

“Why don't you just tell him then?”

“A little jealousy does wonders for a good fuck, trust me.”

“I… don't think I want Mr. Stark jealous…” Peter mumbles a little intimidated. “We were at a party once and some random guy groped me. He nearly jumped his throat… I thought he'd kill him.”

“Oh, that's nothing,” Loki says and waves his hand. “I nearly destroyed my entire race because I was jealous of Thor choosing a mortal after being banished from Asgard. Tony is a little lamb, I promise. We could try it out if you want to, the four of us, I mean.”

Peter doesn't understand at first, but then Loki explains. Of course Peter knows that Loki and Tony had had sex in the past, but not since Loki is with Thor and Tony has him. He felt weird about it at first because they still seemed to get along, but after befriending Loki he realized that there wasn't any sexual tension anymore.

But the idea... it's making him curious. And Loki makes it so much worse when he tells him how good it feels to have more than one person fuck you, how overwhelming it is when you are worshipped in every possible way. Peter wants to try it, at least. He trusts Thor and Loki, so he's not scared, apart from how Mr. Stark will react, of course.

It's surprisingly easy to convince Thor and Tony, which should make Peter wonder why more than it does. Everyone has the option to put a stop to it whenever he feels like and that soothes Peter's nervousness a little. Loki promises to watch over him too, so there's nothing he has to worry about.

They start out slowly, just kisses and touches. Peter feels so filthy and dirty, but it's good, Loki was right. Loki makes sure Peter feels safe, kissing him sweetly and caressing his skin when the other two begin to touch him. It's absolutely overwhelming, just like he promised. Peter has never taken anyone else, but he wants to see if he can do it. Maybe it's a bad idea to have Thor be the first though, because the God fills Peter up so much he thinks he will burst. But he wants it, he wants it so badly.

Tony is very possessive, which isn't a problem normally. But today it is. He knows Loki won't fuck Peter, he's just there to soothe him - Tony made him promise because he knows Loki can become very brutal - but Thor... Thor makes his boy moan so much already, it's driving him mad. Peter's eyes roll back and he pants, he whimpers and it makes Tony grind his teeth. Eventually, he decides to at least take his boys mouth, if he can't have anything else.

Peter is so perfectly fucked, he sucks Tony like he never has before, desperate and moaning against him. Tony is torn between giving into how good it feels and pushing Thor away from his boy, but when he looks down he sees Peter's eyes full of lust and bliss and they're looking at him, not Thor. It pushes his pride up a bit.

Still, Peter is making sounds Tony never heard before and it hurts is ego. It makes him think he could never satisfy Peter the way Thor can. But then, after Peter came and gasps for air, Thor likes to go for another round. Tony is curious and tells the God he's up for it, but he has no idea what he's getting himself into.

When Thor is buried inside of him, he finally understands. Understands what Peter felt before, how it's impossible to not be completely wrecked when Thor fucks one. His mind clouds within seconds and he is completely lost. He's nothing but a bubbling mess and can't do anything about it.

Loki enjoys watching Thor fuck, he always has. It's deliciously hot and he loves how desperate Tony becomes, how he suddenly reaches out to him and pulls him close, kisses him hungrily and moans: "Fuck, you should have told me your brother is a such a beast". Loki smiles, completely satisfied, and says: "You'd be surprised how long he can last, Stark."

Peter is completely fascinated watching Thor fuck Tony and suddenly feels... kind of left out. Not of this, but of being able to do what Thor does. He lays in Loki's arm, coming down from being taken by the God of thunder, but he suddenly doesn't feel happy anymore. Loki picks up on it after a moment and asks him what's wrong, if he didn't enjoy it, and Peter shakes his head.

"It's just… I could never do that... I could never make him feel like this..."

"Thor is a God, you know. It's hard to keep up with that," Loki tries to console Peter, but the boy shakes his head and wipes his eyes.

"No, I mean... I can't DO that... I never..."

Now Loki understands. Peter has never topped before, he doesn't know what to do, how to do it. No wonder watching Thor intimidates him so much.

“Do you want me to show you?" Loki asks and despite having kissed his friend before and laying practically naked on top of him, the boy blushes hard and feels embarrassed by this question.

Peter is so flustered, he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even know what Loki means, really.

“Do you want to try it?" Loki asks, brushing a hand through Peter's hair gently.

"But... you promised Mr. Stark you wouldn't-"

“Oh no, I won't. You will." Peter finally understands and gasps, shoving himself back to hide that Loki's words actually have an effect on him because they make him go harder.

"W-What do you mean, I will?" he asks, clutching his chest. Loki leans back, laughing amused.

“Just an offer. I won't break, I promise. I can take quite a lot."

Peter flushes so hard, he thinks he will catch fire any second. He covers his crotch with his hands, looking away from Loki to hide his embarrassment.

"I... I can't do that,” he stammers, looking at his hands. “You'd laugh... I can't do it like Thor..."

Loki smiles and sits up, brushing his fingertips over Peter's cheek.

“Trust me, no one can do it like Thor," he smiles softly. "But that doesn't mean it can't be good. And I won't laugh, I promise."

"R-Really?" Peter asks, finally looking up and Loki nods seriously.

"I'd never laugh at you, Peter." Loki leans forward, pressing a kiss on the boy's lips. It's different than the others they have shared earlier. This isn't frantic or desperate, it's gentle and reassuring. It's warm. It makes Peter's fear vanish slowly when Loki pulls him closer and his hands carefully take Peter's away from his crotch.

"You don't have to be afraid," Loki says when he breaks the kiss, smiling at Peter. "It's nothing to be scared of."

"What if... what if I hurt you?" he asks shyly, earning a pinch of his cheek.

"You won't hurt me, don't worry. And even if you do, I like it when it hurts."

Peter blushes at that again, he can't help it.

"Let's go slow, okay? You're through the first step already without realizing it."

Peter gives him a confused look and asks: "The first step?"

"You're hard as fuck," Loki grins.

Peter looks down and realizes without a surprise that Loki is right. He's hard, very hard, and it makes him feel both aroused and confused. He doesn't have any romantic feelings for Loki, so this is surprising him.

He looks at Loki, who lays back into the mountain of pillows that he occupied all this time and feels a nice warmth settle in his middle when he sees the god hold out a hand. He takes it hesitantly and crawls closer, almost not hearing Tony's moans anymore as Thor drills into him with his frightening stamina and strength.

Loki doesn't laugh and he doesn't mock him like Peter feared he might. Peter never thought about being a top before, but right now it doesn't really feel like he is. Loki is... soft. Warm. Welcoming. He's kissing him tenderly as he guides him, shows him the right angle to start. It's a first time for Peter, so it's obviously intense and he needs a few moments to collect himself when he is finally inside of Loki. He leans against the god's chest, breath shallow and heart racing as if he just ran a marathon.

"How do you feel, honey?" Loki asks, caressing Peter's neck carefully.

"Warm and... nice," Peter breathes, leaning into the gentle touch. "It feels good. I didn't think it would feel so nice."

“Do you want to keep going?"

Peter nods and pushes himself up again, shamefully aware that Loki is taller than he is. He can't imagine this feels any good for him, not really. As if to prove the boy wrong though, Loki lets out a quiet, soft moan when he pushes into him, and Peter feels his stomach coil.

"Yes, just like that," Loki murmurs, a hand moving along the boy's side and resting on his back. He looks up and sees Loki's head pressed into the pillow, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He can't believe he's causing this, it feels so surreal.

Peter's hands are trembling when he continues, both from how nervous he is and from how good it feels.

"Darling, slow," Loki suddenly says, a hand grabbing his shoulder. "You have to go slow, in and out. Don't just push, okay? Careful."

Peter blushes, but does as Loki told him. He carefully pulls out a bit before continuing, this time earning a much louder moan that makes him shudder.

“Fuck, that's it. You're doing good, honey, keep going."

Encouraged and feeling strangely proud, Peter continues and he actually starts to enjoy it.

It doesn't take long before he's all the way in - he's not as big as Thor or Tony, not even as big as Loki - but he still needs to catch his breath.

"See? You're doing well," Loki praises him, fingers brushing through the boy's hair.

"Am I, really?" Peter asks breathless, blushing and worrying about more things he can count. "You're not just saying it so I feel better?"

"Of course not, silly," Loki smiles. "How about you try moving? See how it makes you feel."

The boy nods hesitantly, not quite sure if he even knows what to do.

Peter is oh so careful at first, barely daring to move at all to not do anything wrong. Then, Loki pushes himself up a little and pulls Peter with him, nodding before saying

"Come on, you can do it. Relax, close your eyes and imagine I'm Stark if it helps." Peter stiffens for a moment at Loki's suggestion before shaking his head quickly.

"No, no... it's alright, I can do it." Imagining that Loki is Tony is too much, he could never do anything like this. It's already terrifying enough on its own.

The boy's first thrusts are shaky, without any aim. He feels like such a failure, but Loki keeps encouraging him, promising him it will get easier, so he keeps going. And it starts working slowly. After a few minutes, Peter finds a rhythm and picks up a faster pace, which makes Loki ache his back and moan again as he meets his thrusts with his hips.

"You like that?" Peter asks, unsure where he takes the confidence from and thrusts hard into Loki's intense heat, who cries out so sinful it keeps ringing in the boy's ears.

"Fuck, yes! You're good, honey, you're so good. Don't stop, go faster."

Peter can feel his face heat up again, but he loves the way Loki reacts to him. He pushes forward so he can be closer to the god, holding onto Loki's legs. He carefully pulls out, drawing a long, low moan from his friend, before thrusting in as hard and rough as he can.

“Oh, shit!" Loki cries out, clenching around Peter and pulling the boy closer with his legs. "You better do that again, fast!" he growls and Peter can't help but grin.

He does what Loki asks, hitting the same spot with his next thrust and it makes him feel so hot to see Loki pant beneath him. They both forgot they're not alone, too focused on what happens between them, so they don't realize that Thor and Tony are not fucking anymore, but instead watch them with wide eyes.

"That's... new..." Tony breathes, still exhausted from Thor fucking him into oblivion, but completely fascinated by what he sees. Peter, his sweet boy whom he only knows as someone who enjoys bottoming, fucks Loki as if his life depends on it and Loki squirms like a little bitch under him. He forces his eyes away from the two for a moment, looking at Thor. "Is Loki acting?" he asks, curious.

Thor gulps. "No, he's not acting," he says quietly, his voice husky and dark. "He's enjoying this." The God sounds just as surprised as Tony feels.

"Fuck..." Tony looks back at Peter and Loki, unable to believe what happens right before his eyes.

Peter is still exhausted from Thor's assault on him, but it feels good taking Loki, so good that he keeps going as long as he can, which is far shorter than Thor or Tony would have lasted. Still, he likes it and when Loki's fingers suddenly curl around his arm and he looks up, he realizes his friend likes it just as much.

"Are you close?" Peter asks curious and Loki nods surprisingly, a reaction that makes Peter's cock jerk.

“Go hard, don't hold back," Loki moans, squeezing Peter's arm. "I can take it."

Peter doesn't know why Loki's words seem to give him just a bit more strength, but he doesn't question it. He picks his pace back up, trying to go just a bit faster, to take his friend just a bit harder and fuck, those moans that ring in his ears make it so easy to keep going. It doesn't take long before Peter can feel a change and knows he's about to cum. He tries pulling back, but Loki's legs stop him right away.

"Don't... don't you... dare," Loki growls, so dark and sinful it makes the hairs on Peter's arm rise.

He only has to thrust once more before Loki howls, eerily animalistic, and Peter feels that he slips. With Loki's walls clenching around him and his own, frantic movements, he cums so hard he nearly passes out. Still, he’s fascinated when he sees his friend spill across his stomach and chest, chanting 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' and practically milking his cock dry. He forgot how to breathe it seems because his head is dizzy and when he finally manages to get some air back into his lungs, it still feels like it's not enough.

Peter collapses on Loki's chest, completely wrecked and panting. Only now that it's over he begins to take his surroundings back in, eventually realizing that both Thor and Tony are watching them. He's mortified for a moment, his chest tightening as he waits for Tony to yell and get angry - this is against the rules, he has to be mad - but neither of the men say anything at first.

A whole minute passes before Tony says something and when he does, it nearly blows Peter's mind.

“I'm next, just so we're clear!”

Peter's lip jerks and then he suddenly laughs, holding onto Loki, who joins him just a moment later. He can't seem to stop, this is so crazy and insane and Tony isn't even mad at him, how could he stop? Loki's arms wrap tighter around him, squeezing him before he turns a little, as if to get the boy out of sight.

"He's mine now, go find another, Stark!" the God laughs, earning a low, warning growl from both Thor and Tony, which just makes him and Peter laugh even more hysterically.

Looks like Loki's filthy idea wasn't the worst he ever had, after all.


End file.
